


No One's Watching

by owlpockets



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:36:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpockets/pseuds/owlpockets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Natasha and Pepper have a quick dance by the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One's Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Shameless fluff. My personal headcanon is that Pepper loves Beyonce and is charmingly bad at dancing, not that it stops her from trying.
> 
> For [ avngrsrarepair](http://avngrsrarepair.livejournal.com/) on LJ.

Pepper’s red-tipped toes were tapping ever so slightly against her deck chair. Natasha swiveled her gaze curiously toward the movement. Her large sunglasses hid her intentions, though Pepper wasn’t paying attention anyway, wrapped up in whatever she was doing on her tablet. The tapping became more obvious and a quick glance up revealed the Pepper’s lips were also moving with a slight bobbing of her elegant head. Natasha tried to hide her smile, focusing her attention back to her book.

The focus didn’t last long, because Pepper’s ponytail swishing back and forth was too distracting. Natasha looked up and peeked over her sunglasses while she took a sip of her mimosa. Pepper noticed and stopped immediately, turning a little pink around the ears. “I like this song.”

“Somehow I didn’t expect you to be a Beyonce fan,” Natasha commented.

“Oh, I love her. She’s so…” Pepper fluttered her hands and bit her lower lip.

Natasha chuckled. “I know.”

Pepper leaned a bit closer and put her tablet down. “I like to listen to this song before a big meeting. They’re always full of chubby old men that still see me as a secretary.”

“Naturally,” Natasha agreed with a roll of her eyes. She put down her book and hopped up, kicking off her flip-flops and reaching a hand down to Pepper. “Come on, let’s dance.”

“Oh, no,” Pepper giggled. “You don’t want to see that.”

“Yes, I do. Come on. Clint and Tony went downstairs to get food, no one’s watching.” Natasha started swaying her hips slightly, hoping to entice Pepper to join her.

To her surprise, Pepper actually did. She grabbed Natasha’s hand and stepped away from her chair, wiggling her butt and shoulders in a rather uncoordinated imitation of Beyonce’s choreography from the music video. It was incredibly cute. Natasha smiled and placed a hand on Pepper’s waist, drawing her closer as the song ended.

“You’re not _that_ bad,” Natasha told her.

“Oh, please, I look like a worm having a seizure next to you. But thank you,” Pepper replied. She leaned in and pressed sun-warmed lips against Natasha’s cheek.

Natasha returned the favor, just before both them were caught in the tidal wave from Thor’s welcoming cannonball into the pool.


End file.
